


Ciel Phantomhive X Male Reader

by TiredAnimeBoy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: /Reader, Ciel Phantomhive/reader - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredAnimeBoy/pseuds/TiredAnimeBoy
Summary: This goes to all my Male friends who can never find x male reader stuff.This is a Ciel Phantomhive x Male reader and it will range from just friendship to sexual intercourse.Requests are always accepted except for the following: Necrophilia, bestiality, Pedophilia, incest, or things similar.Other then that, I hope you all enjoy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Ciel Phantomhive X Male Reader

Tired. 

You, _____ Were always tired, ever since you hit the age 9. Didn't matter how much sleep you'd gotten, you were practically always asleep. However, there were those moments your body spared you and actually gave you energy. This normally happened when you least expected it, and for how long it lasts you could never actually know. however, despite that, you made the best out of it, and today was just one of those lucky days. 

Getting up out of bed you didn't really realize at first at how lively you seemed, due to how chatty you were that morning. Your butler, Charles, always took careful note on how you acted in the mornings so as to not disturb you if you weren't in the best position or mindset. Taking a look out your window, you could see a clear sky. The sum shined brightly through your window as you sat at your desk doing something to keep you preoccupied and to make up for lost time.

Resting your hand on your cheek, remembering how it was summer, from what the weather is like today you could only guess what all the nobles were doing with their big loads of money, never really putting good use to it. Looking at your notebook and book, you began to read again, and writing down important information you found along the way. You are currently in the middle of studying one of your favorite subjects! You absolutely loved (Subject name) and wanted to know as much as you possibly could. However due to your sleeping beauty status you never actually got time to sit and learn about it, or any other subject really.

"Master, could you spare a moment?" Jolting at the sudden voice, you quickly turned around only to see your butler. You forgot that since you're normally asleep, he doesn't knock often. "Perhaps, what for?" you hummed as you set your pen down and looked at him fully. "Well Master, Ciel Phantomhive wanted to come visit, is that alright?" You paused and pondered for a moment then hummed out a yes. "Good because he's already here." 

Choking on air you, you began to stress immediately. That ass didn't even give you time to prepare! For Christ sake you were still in your pajamas since you didn't expect much today! Quickly getting up you ran to your room and found clothes to change into. A decent button down shirt with a nice jacket over it, some black knee high shorts, some socks that went past your ankle a bit and a pair of black boots. Sure the outfit wasn't the best, but you didn't have time to sit down and get fancy since you're guest had already arrived.

After fixing your hair slightly, you went to the front of your house, were your entrance was. No, you didn't own a mansion, but you couldn't say it was just a regular house either. You had 6 bedrooms, bathrooms attached to each one. Two extra rooms, one living room, dining room and kitchen, a slightly big entrance room and a very big basement. Not that big, but very comfortable. You loved it here, and you wouldn't trade it for the world. 

You also lived a little bit farther from the city, but not to far. With a big pond only a good five minute walk away, and a lovely garden, front yard and backyard, you had everything you'd ever wanted. A nice cozy life, with tons of money to spare for other things! In a way, Ciel even coming to visit was a bit off as he doesn't seem to like places like this. 

Getting to the entrance, you smiled and waved at the waiting Ciel sitting on a nearby chair. "Sorry for not coming to great you right away Ciel, I wasn't expecting guests so soon, and honestly not even at all today!" Letting out a small and quite laugh you looked at him a bit as he turned and looked back at you, then walking closer you hummed. "What is it I can help you with?" "Nothing really, I came by to check on you since you haven't replied back to any of my letters recently. Thought something might have happened to you." 

You felt your heart skip a beat hearing that he cared, but all you did was smile. "I apologize, I've been...really busy! I had loads of stuff I had to do and recently just got back!" You didn't like to lie, but you personally refused to tell him about your issue of being exhausted 24/7. Looking you up and down he stood up and walked closer to you. "Well if that's the case, since I'm here, would you like to go for a walk?"

For a moment you saw something in his eyes. Something seemed...off. You couldn't fully tell, but two things were already out of place. One, he came to visit you for a check up which he normally never does from what you've known over the past few years and two he's asking to go on a walk...while being at your place. He's not fond of your place and prefers you to go to his place, so why did he want to go for a walk? Tapping your wrist and beginning to fidget with your fingers, you nodded. "Alright." 

He hummed, and began walking out the door. You looked and Sebastian and Charles who were talking, but not loudly, and frequently looking at you two. In almost a hushed and whispered voice, "Could you two please prepare some sweets and tea for when we get back please?" The two nodded and smiled, bowing as Charles replied with "As you wish, Master." Nodding as a way to say thank you, you quickly hurried to Ciel who was waiting for you at the door, and so you started your walk with him.

Not used to the light, you squinted a bit at how bright it was, but got used to it quickly. Looking around as you two walked, with Ciel for some reason leading you two, you smiled. You always found flowers pretty, in your free time when you weren't sleeping you'd draw them to the best of your abilities. It was always fun. "What are you smiling at?" Again, not used to the sudden voice you jumped a bit, but looked at Ciel with a smile. "The flowers, aren't they pretty? I really like flowers, in-fact I try to draw them in my free time!" 

He let out a hum "Ah, I see. Say, you look awfully pale, what for?" For a second you could have seen him frown for a second, yet somehow it was so fast you don't really know if it actually happened. "Well travelling a lot, you're kinda indoors most of the time. Especially when dealing with business and work, you know?" "Yes, I do." You paused, wanting to change the subject really not wanting to linger on it.

"Ciel?" "Yes?" "Where are we going exactly?" "The pond." You glanced at him. Three things. What's going on? "Ciel, what are you really here for?" You stopped walking, feeling insecure at the fact that he's trying to play you as if you would't figure things out. He turned and looked at you, crossing his arms against his chest. "What do you mean?" "I don't mean to sound rude really but you don't like coming to my place. I've gone days without responding before and you've known me years yet this is the first time you've come to check on me. Then you want to go on a walk yet again, you don't like it here, so why? You especially don't like the pond. So what is it your here for?"

He smiled. "I should have known you'd figure out quickly. I'm here because of the fact you've lied for years to me. I know the type of person you are so I figured we'd go somewhere you find...relaxing." Your heart skipped a beat as you started to fidget again. Looking down all you did was shift your feet position.

"I'd look into your records a bit, and noticed some things. For instances how some trips you say you went on, you never went on because they never existed. I know you're grand at telling stories and making things up on the spot, so most of it was believable." He walked closer to you and looked to the side. "Something didn't feel right and I had Sebastian look into what really was happening. Why didn't you tell me?" Looking at you with confusion, you sighed. "I didn't tell you cause I didn't want to seem lazy or good for nothing bum. I don't understand it myself, and today was a rare occurrence for me to even be awake. I didn't want to give a bad impression of myself."

You began messing with your fingers again as you looked at him. He stared at you for a few seconds then nodded. "I see. I understand why then. Mind explaining what it's like to me, i'm sure I could find someone who could help you out, if not then myself." You giggled at that, you knew it wasn't a lie, however it seemed futile as you've tried to get help for it before. Giving it a thought, you nodded. "Alright, but first lets go to the pond, I'd like to show you the view from it!" 

"Well still be having tea right?" You hummed "Yes sir!" "Alright...Please lets make this quick." You nodded and lead him to the pond. To your delight he was understanding of this all and was even willing to help you out. That made you happy, so doing what you can in the moment, you just sat and enjoyed everything while it lasted, happily knowing he cares.


End file.
